Glass
by Predator3000
Summary: A preqel to my story Onslaught it focuses on the events that made the protaginist the way he is. It focuses around a visit to Mia’s Law Office where him and her get steamy along with Maya.


**Author's note: This story is meant to be a prequel to Onslaught however you don't need to read that in order to read this. This story also uses racist language however I in no way agree with the way it is used and believe all people are equal regardless of race.**

I walked into the building trembling in fear. My brother had just been arrested for a crime I knew he didn't commit and now I had come to a law office to try and find a defense attorney. As I walked into the office a young woman with an amazing body and flowing brown hair stood their playing with a scarf while talking to a washed up wet back. The spic was pouring coffee down his throat. He said he needed to go mow a lawn or so,etching and gave the girl a kiss goodbye. My heart sank seeing such a beautiful woman kiss a spic like that. As he ran past me he made a comment welcoming me and calling me a gringo or something.

"Is there anything I can help you with?" Said the woman in a flirty manor coming towards me. I smiled and flirted back.

"You could take off that sports coat."

She smirked and unwrapped her scarf. Once it was off she tossed it to the floor. After that she took off her neclace and generally placed it next to a photograph on her desk. I walked over to examine it as she began taking off her sports coat. As I picked it up I saw her standing next to two girls in bathrobes. One looked to be around 14 and the other 8. I put it down on the desk and looked at her.

She had taken off not just her sports coat but also her skirt and now stood in her underwear seductively with her arms crossed. I took off my pants and sat down on the desk. She began to massage my dick while smiling at me. After a while that turned into a full handjob. Her head moved downward and she began to lick the tip of my dick. Her mouth then covered the head as she swirled her tounge around it while still jerking me off. She removed her hand and began to suck it. Her head moved up and down and coated it in her saliva. As she did this she removed her bra and began squeezing her own nipples. Eventually she moved her breasts up and surrounded my dick. The size of them managed to make my shaft look small.

As she began squeezing them together and moving them up and down the girl from the photo walked in.

"Oh my god Mia what are you doing!" Screamed the girl.

"You have a boy..." she was cut off by The woman's shushing.

"Quiet down Maya and I might let you get in here." Her look of horror was replaced with a look of happiness and excitement.

She nodded her head and Mia motioned for her to come over with her hand. Mia stopped giving me a tit job and approached the younger girl. She grabbed her bun and started to force her towards her. She grabbed the hair accessory keeping the bun up and pulled it off placing it on the table. She then did the same to the others scattered around her hair while looking her in the eyes sensually. Once she was done she pulled off her neclace placing it on the table with the rest of her belongings. She then quickly began to make out with her. As she did so she untied the cloth keeping the robe stuck up. Once she finished she moved her head down her body while removing the robe, going from her neck to her tit which didn't have a bra over it. She began to suck the nipple like their was no tomorrow. I went over and sucked on the other.

The girl moaned as we sucked on them. Eventually she couldn't hold it back anymore and milk poured out of them. Mia and I sucked up all the milk into our mouths however didn't swallow it. Once she was done lactating the two of us turned to each other and made out. Out mouths were full of a mixture of milk and spit, it was delicious.

Mia commanded Maya to lay down on the floor and she invited me to fuck Maya's pussy. As I moved in she went over and forced her vagina onto Maya's face. I forced the full length into her pussy and it started to bleed. Her grunts of pain were silenced by Mia's pussy however so I continued anyway. Her tight pussy clenched with every thrust.

Eventually I pulled out and her and Mia wanted a turn. I bent her over the desk forcefully and placed my hands on her ass. I squeezed it in my hands and felt it all around. Eventually I pumped my dick in it. The feeling was other worldly it was perfect. Every push and pull felt perfect. Eventually however I got bored and decided to fuck her pussy. I moved her onto the floor and her sister got on top of her and started making out with her. While this was happening I fucked her pussy. After just a few thrusts I felt the need to cum.

"I'm gonna cum Jesus this feels good." I said while moaning

"You can't cum in me! I have a boyfriend!" She shouted in protest, removing her lips from her sisters.

I obliged her and moved it out, I then rammed it into her sisters. I pushed so hard into her I breached her womb, filling it with my hot seed. Once I finally removed my penis to examine my master piece I saw my hot ooze flowing out onto her sisters chest. Maya was frozen in fear realizing she was pregnant.

"Oh my god! You just got my sister pregnant what the fuck!" Shouted Mia in a fearful anger. I began trying to reason with her but the wetback walked through the door. He looked shocked such a hot Asian woman would cheat on a little Mexican like him. He then became angry and tried to punch me as at this point I had stood up and was facing him. I ducked down and picked up the picture frame from the table. I smashed it against his head causing him to scream in pain as bits of glass collided with his skull. He went down on his knees.

"Had enough amigo?" I said mockingly as I picked up a paperweight. Before he could respond I smashed it against his skull.

As his head fell and eyes began to close I started to rape his girlfriend right in front of him as she was stuck since her sister couldn't move. Everytime I needed to cum I changed the location of my cock and came in her sister. By the time he was awake it was too late. Mia shoved Maya off of her and said:

"His dick is so much bigger than yours I just want to be locked up and fucked for the rest of my life by him." In a rage he reached out and began to choke her. I let it happen till she turned blue. Then I picked up the paperweight and bashed it against his head a few more times for good measure. Everyone except me and the girl were dead. She got up like nothing happened and put her outfit back on and fixed up her hair to the way it was. She held my hand and gave me a kiss as I called the police.

The lawyer I found lost the case 6 months later and my brother was sent to prison. In a rage I killed Maya who had to live with me after being kicked out of her village for being pregnant without being married. That was the first time I ever felt dead pussy and realized just how much I love it. Right after that I met a girl named Amy at the beach and she became my cover girlfriend. She has just as much of a clue as the others to what I'm really like.


End file.
